


In The Name Of Love

by Naemi



Series: Mating Games 2014 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Challenge fic, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you so much that I can't eat or sleep, nor think or breathe without you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Name Of Love

 

Once upon a time there were two boys, Scott and Isaac, who were dearly in love with each other. Scott had courted Isaac patiently for many months until, at long last, the boy had given in and visited Scott in his room for the first time.

Isaac's eyes sparkled with excitement, and Scott couldn't help but kiss him, feeling like he would he die if he had to wait any longer. The kiss was chaste, but sweet nonetheless.

After a short while, Isaac slid a hand under Scott's shirt; hesitantly, his fingers trailed up Scott's chest until they found a nipple. Scott moaned softly, and Isaac smiled, but shook his head when Scott suggested that they take off their shirts altogether.

“I am thirsty,” Isaac said. “Please bring me a glass of water.”

Scott frowned, but he complied nonetheless.

When he had drunk, Isaac took off his shirt without further hesitation.

Scott kissed his way from Isaac's neck to his collarbone, following its curve; sighing, Isaac curled a hand into Scott's hair, but not to stop him.

“More,” he whispered, closing his eyes. When Scott nipped at his hipbone, he arched up with a moan.

For a while, Isaac surrendered to the caresses, but he shook his head once again when Scott suggested that they take off their pants.

“The light is too bright,” Isaac said. “Please close the curtains.”

Scott rolled his eyes, but he complied nonetheless.

When the room lay in twilight, Isaac undressed without further hesitation and sank down on the bed. His chest heaved and his lashes fluttered; it was the most beautiful sight Scott had ever seen. He dipped his head and flicked his tongue over the tip of Isaac's cock, pleased when the boy's breath hitched.

He continued until Isaac was but a bundle of hushed moans and involuntary jerks, yet just when Scott thought the boy must break any moment now, he stopped him for a third time.

“There is something I need to know,” Isaac said.

Scott looked at him as if he had lost his mind. “What is it?”

Isaac's lower lip trembled when he asked, “How much do you love me?”—and Scott understood.

He lay down beside him and pulled him into his arms. Softly brushing a strand of hair from Isaac's forehead, Scott answered truthfully: “I love you so much that I can't eat or sleep, nor think or breathe without you. I would never hurt you, never betray you, never be unfaithful; I'd rather die. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. But you know all this, don't you?”

Isaac hummed. “I do,” he smiled. “I just can't hear it enough.” He trailed his fingertips along Scott's jawline and over his lips. “I love you just the same. And more. So much more.”

“I know,” Scott said, kissing Isaac's hand. “And in the name of love, can we stop this stupid fairy tale role play and just fuck like rabbits? Please?”

Isaac gave him a playful slap on the arm. “I like fairy tales. But I still agree on the 'fucking like rabbits' part.”

That's what they did all night . . . and if they haven't died of exhaustion, they might be fucking still.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Happily Ever After Challenge** over at **Mating Games**. Slightly edited. Super-slightly.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Panmodal** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
